


Cover art for 'Man and Boy'

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For the lovely Fullmetalcarer! ♥ Because rentboy!Charles will always be one of my weaknesses. ;)Also ontumblr.





	Cover art for 'Man and Boy'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man and Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659707) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



> For the lovely Fullmetalcarer! ♥ Because rentboy!Charles will always be one of my weaknesses. ;)
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](https://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/164656859884/for-the-lovely-fullmetalcarer-and-her-fic-man-and)


End file.
